Aquellos que dicen ser amados por Dios
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Su batalla era prácticamente una lucha perdida, por un motivo inexistente./ Tyki centric./ Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre - 2016 'Tyki Mikk'" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".
1. Uno

**Personaje principal:** Tyki Mikk.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Aviso:** Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre - 2016 'Tyki Mikk'" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".

* * *

Las limitantes de este reto son:

 **Género:** Tragedy.

 **Emoción:**

 **Rated:** T.

 **Término de poker:** PLAYER (Jugador).

* * *

 ** _Uno_**

* * *

 _Es casi trágico. Casi._

.

Su corta batalla, había empezado con una emboscada no premeditada de su parte —pero, hey, ellos eran más de uno— y había terminado en un periodo tan corto, que el mismo Tyki se sintió insatisfecho una vez llegó el fin de esta.

La vida humana era tan frágil, pensó; mientras asesinaba a uno de ellos. La vida humana era tan… poco útil; rectificó al notar que un exorcista, se quedaba quieto y temeroso, viendo cómo la vida de su compañero era arrebatada.

Aun teniendo una parte blanca muy latente en sí mismo, Tyki no sintió ningún tipo de compasión; es más en ese momento estaba algo frustrado. Ya que ninguna de sus víctimas, era aquel que estaba buscando. Ninguno era el exorcista, del que esa carta maldita, gritaba el nombre con tanto ahínco.

 _«Oh, vaya, si sigo así el Conde se cabreará conmigo»._ Pensó, mientras miraba a su nueva presa.

El hombre siquiera intentó escapar cuando se supo observado. Siguió ahí parado como una estatua, mientras sostenía su brazo herido. Le hizo sonreír esa muestra de patetismo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Los ojos del sujeto estaban fijos en el cadáver del caído, y su cuerpo temblaba de forma compulsiva. Tyki no pudo evitar plantearse, si el tipo se orinaría en los pantalones, cuando él diera unos… tres pasos más.

—¡Que alguien… me ayude!

Había escuchado en varios lugares que los exorcistas eran vistos como los "elegidos" de Dios. Los favoritos de la deidad gobernante del mundo entero. El Conde decía que ellos eran los elegidos de un Dios pagano. Tyki siempre opinó que esos detalles eran de poca importancia.

Pero en ese momento, viendo el miedo y desesperación comer a ese fulano; no pudo evitar pensar que ellos, los exorcistas, no eran más que un tributo sangriento que el Dios omnipotente daba a sus nuevos elegidos.

.

… O tal vez solamente estaba exagerando.

* * *

 _Siempre quise hacer un fic de esta temática, pero siempre un fic de mi temática elegida, me pareció insulsamente corto, y… también sabía que sería una idea poco aceptaba –sí, ahora estoy participando premeditando mi pérdida-; pero bueno… lo hice._

 _Pero ahora doy los siguientes avisos; esta colección de drabbles no tendrá… un seguimiento, o sea lo próximo que viene será otra situación que vendrá de un tiempo pasado o futuro, eso sí, todo se dará en el cannon, y se podría decir que tiene la misma línea temporal –ideas establecidas en episodios anteriores, seguirán siendo válidos aquí._

 _Y en cuanto a cuál es mi idea, bueno… es la siguiente, quiero jugar con la idea de los Noah, los exorcistas y… Dios –el Dios de esta historia, por si hay gente que se ofende, jajaja-._

 _Ahora ya establecidas mis ideas; pregunto: ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


	2. Dos

**Emoción:** Negación

* * *

 ** _Dos_**

* * *

Como es a suponer llegó a conocer a Allen Walker, pero Tyki no lo asesinó.

En este caso tampoco había que confundir las cosas, él sí que lo había intentado. Quiso hacer su trabajo en casi todos los encuentros que tuvieron —aunque debía aceptar que la primera vez que se topó con él, siquiera tuvo intención— pero en todo intento siempre falló, aun cuando su batalla estaba prácticamente ganada, o… casi perdida.

El chiquillo era… persistente, o tal vez un suertudo acabado, pero siendo más sinceros en cada encuentro el chico no le parecía más que un niño maldito, hecho para levantarse una y otra vez para luchar por una causa perdida.

En ciertos sentidos le agradaba, le era una interesante presa; perfecto para posar sus colmillos rebosantes de veneno. En otros aspectos, le era un poco odioso; tenía un repertorio extenso de frases bonitas, donde alababa la labor exorcista, y el temple de un humano. Lo peor es que por poco le dio una bofetada con sus mismos argumentos —y una espada chula, que prácticamente salió de la nada—.

En su tercer encuentro, todos los Noah se fueron con la cabeza algo gacha. Uno de ellos había muerto, cuatro perdieron la batalla, y del cuarteto, eran tres los que se vieron a nada de las puertas de la muerte. Y de esos tres, solo fue él quien no peleó contra un exorcista enloquecido, sufrió secuelas que le duraron hasta tiempos presentes, y se vio en la necesidad de parar todo el juego de la doble vida, con los seres que algún día mataría.

Salió perdiendo, contra un niño ingenuo, que hasta lo dejó en calzoncillos en un juego de póker. No era un escenario bonito. No era nada bonito.

Pero luego se enteró de otra verdad del niñato. Una verdad interesante que echaba por tierra toda la palabrería bonita que le soltó en su última batalla a muerte. Una que… le relajaba un tanto y hacía posible que deniegue el punto hace ya tanto planteado.

Allen Walker, pese a ser un exorcista, era también un Noah. Por ende no era humano, era un monstruo con más colmillos de los necesarios, quizá.

Era algo así como el elegido, no de una deidad, sino de dos. Era lo que buscaban dos bandos, y era aquello que también era fácil de odiar para ambas facciones.

Tyki ya no tenía ningún interés en Allen tras pasar un tiempo —o al menos su interés no era realmente personal— pero… cuando lo veía, a veces sentía algo así como lástima. El niño que fue amado por dos dioses; el muñeco que tendría que soportar a dos infantes que luchaban por cuál se lo debería quedar.

La simple idea de ese destino caótico, no le causaba más que un pequeño lapsus de risa.

* * *

Esto es un desvarío puro y llano. Si hay incongruencias en el manga/anime, de verdad lo siento mucho, quería leer de todos los encuentros, pero mi manga me traicionó –está desordenado, y hay partes que no existen- y… bueno prácticamente me fregrué.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	3. Tres

**Rated:** T.

* * *

 ** _Tres_**

* * *

Pese a tener un resentimiento innato contra los humanos, Tyki admitía que no los odiaba a todos, y podía aceptar, sin muchas vueltas, que hubo unas cuantas personas a las que alguna vez llamó amigos.

Este tipo de aceptaciones le había llevado a largas charlas con Sherryl —el cual no entendía muy bien el concepto— comentarios jocosos de Road, y hasta miradas despectivas de Lulubell. Con el pasar del tiempo, decidió omitir el tema. Y como su doble vida terminó, la labor fue fácil.

O al menos lo fue hasta ese día.

En una calle donde estaba paseando, no vio más que un letrero que tenía en sí un dibujo casi exacto de su antigua apariencia. Un cartel de «se busca».

Aquella noticia le pegó hondo, y cuando llegó a reunirse con sus hermanos, no pudo disimular la seriedad de su rostro. Road fue la primera en notarlo:

—Tyki, ¿estás preocupado por algo?~.

—Estaba pensando en… algo.

—¡No te cortarás el cabello!

Ante el mohín desaprobatorio de la chica, asintió e hizo parecer que aquello era lo que pululaba en su cabeza. Aunque en lo que restó del día, no pudo evitar remembrar su pasado.

Se acordó de días en que jugaba a las cartas con sus amigos, en aquellos largos lapsus de trabajo exhaustivo, las penurias compartidas, escasa comida repartida por igual, y conversaciones que versaban en todo y nada. Hasta se acordó de los botones, que de forma religiosa, regaló a Eez.

A eso de las once de la noche, vino un recuerdo altamente detallado.

Eez se había enfermado, y con el poco dinero que tenían, apenas pudieron conseguir la consulta con un médico, y las medicinas fueron un tema aparte. Ante la desesperación el padre del chiquillo sacó dentro de sí, lo poco que podía dar; la fe.

En las noches, cuando el niño estaba en esa condición, leía la biblia. No había un orden establecido en sus lecturas, pero siempre leía alguna parte, tanto sea para su hijo, los otros hombres de la habitación, como para su alma abatida.

Y dentro de los tantos relatos que tenía ese libro, había uno que pilló la atención de Mikk. Uno que hablaba de Noé.

Según, él había sido elegido por Dios, para repoblar un mundo nefasto, y con esa misma elección los demás humanos perecieron en medio de un diluvio.

Tyki no sabía el relato a la perfección, pero admitía que aquel le pareció interesante. Mucho más cuando tomaba en cuenta que los humanos seguían existiendo, pero que sin lugar a dudas, los Noah también. Saber el cómo aquel relato era una verdad irrefutable para el Dios ajeno, le era un misterio.

Y en esa noche, separado por mil y un obstáculos de aquellos que una vez fueron importantes; no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón de la existencia, de la grieta, de pasajes bíblicos sin verdadero sentido si las cosas eran tan inversas.

Decidió… simplemente olvidar el tema al siguiente día.

* * *

Mmm, sí, no es el mejor trabajo pero la vida sigue, jajaja.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


	4. Cuatro

**Término de póker:** PLAYER (Jugador)

* * *

 ** _Cuatro_**

* * *

Estando a un hilo de la muerte; Bookman accedió a decir lo que sabía. Pero lo hizo con la condición de que ellos dejasen vivir a su aprendiz.

Fieles a sus palabras, una vez dicho todo, sacaron al chico de su guarida, y lo llevaron a una gran casa que, según, era del antiguo Bookman.

Una vez lo dejaron, Tyki por pereza de hacer un largo viaje de vuelta, se sentó en un sofá de la habitación donde estaba el joven heredero. Al estar en semejante quietud, no pudo hacer más que revisar con sus ojos el lugar, y darse cuenta de que era un buen trecho.

Vaya que tenían suerte aquellos que decidieron no ser parte de ninguna facción. Aquellos que habían decidido seguir la voluntad de la misma nada.

En su contemplación, no se dio cuenta que se había despertado el otro ocupante de la habitación. Solo fue consciente cuando este preguntó:

—¿Murió?

—Sí.

—Ah, ya veo.

Ante semejante respuesta Tyki no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasó con el chico pomposo que vio la primera vez. Aquel jovenzuelo que había ganado a Road en un juego mental. ¿Estaría tan destrozado?

Al parecer no, ya que el chico a paso forzado logró recaudar fuerza suficiente en su cuerpo, como para sentarse en su cama. Sus ojos tenían la misma infinidad que los del viejo caído.

—Tyki, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo de encierro he estado pensando en trivialidades. La mayoría no tenía sentido, pero quiero exponer algunos puntos de vista; ¿estás de acuerdo en tener una pequeña conversación conmigo?

—Claro, adelante —respondió, mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos, y un mechero.

Bookman* no pareció molestarse.

—Pues… empezaremos con esto; yo los escuché.

Tyki rió.

—Ya me lo creo, han estado tiempo suficiente como para saber hasta detalles burdos de nosotros.

—Bueno, sí, pero no hablo de eso, sino de aquella idea que tienen de ser los verdaderos elegidos de una buena causa.

—¿Y quién dijo que peleamos por una buena causa? Nosotros solo somos el verdadero plan.

—¿El verdadero? ¿Y según ustedes, qué son los exorcistas?

Tyki en ese momento paladeó los pensamientos del Conde en sus propios labios. Él nunca había pensado a detalle en aquello, pero si le daban a elegir una postura pues:

—Unos elegidos de un dios pagano, ¿piensas defender a tus queridos amigos?

Bookman se encogió de hombros:

—En realidad no, porque ese no es mi trabajo; solo que igual quiero exponer mi punto de vista, ¿sabes?

—¿Y cuál es aquel?

—Que… no hay dios pagano, solo hay uno, que decidió jugar a los soldaditos con ambas partes. A uno le dio la reencarnación y un cuerpo excepcional, a otro una fuerza abrumadora y mayoría indiscutible.

—Vaya, ¿y de dónde sacas esa certeza? —dijo, mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Digamos que solo lo sé, ¿qué opinas al respecto?

Una sonrisa siniestra se hizo cargo de las facciones de Mikk.

—Que… es un punto de vista interesante.

* * *

*Si Bookman muere, sin lugar a dudas el nombre pertenecerá a Lavi. De esa forma el nombre "Lavi" ya no existirá, y él tendrá el nombre de su maestro.

* * *

Y bien. Aquí está el fin de mi serie de drabbles inconexos, que tal vez no tienen verdadera calidad ni motivo, pero… admito que fue divertido, y refrescante.

Algún día de verdad quisiera explicar mis ideas de forma más larga y tendida de todo esto del "Dios" de D. Gray-man, las facciones de ambos bandos, y… tantas cosas. En sí, esta serie tiene el plus de que me da esa diversión de más, como me pasa con la mitología griega y otros mitos. En sí, pese a no ser religiosa, admito que me llama la religión para otras cosas.

Y bueno aquí Lavi se coló porque se quería colar… nah, en realidad es el segundo episodio que de verdad tenía planeado –aunque siento que es el que me salió peor por tanto blablablá- y… bueno ya ven.

¿A alguien le gustó la historia?


End file.
